The present invention relates to a game display method for displaying a game in which a movable object is moved in a virtual space, a direction display method for displaying a moving direction in which the movable object is moved to a destination in a virtual space, a game apparatus for displaying the game and the moving direction, and a drive simulating apparatus for operators simulating the drive.
The conventional race game apparatuses installed in amusement facilities, etc. are largely sorted in two kinds. In the race game apparatuses of one kind, one main road extended from a point A to a point B is set, and game players compete in times they take to arrive at the point B from the point A. In the race game apparatuses of the other kind, a circuit course is set, and game players drive along the circuit course at preset times to compete in their required periods of time. Some of such game apparatuses include drive simulation apparatuses for simulating drives of motor bikes, automobiles, etc. Such game apparatuses can make game players feel as if they actually ride and drive the motor bikes, automobiles, etc., and can give actual feeling and are very popular.
Although the conventional race game apparatuses are elaborate in the course setting and the drive simulation apparatuses, principles of the race games are not known, and innovational race games are keenly expected. In response to this expectation are proposed new race game apparatuses in which, in place of the courses set in the conventional race game apparatuses, a town of a large city is produced in a virtual space, and game players can drive freely in places other than streets, which are in the town.
In a case that the free drive in the town is enabled, the game players might collide with people in the virtual space, but images of hitting people must be avoided, because recently it is strongly required to avoid cruel game images. To avoid such images it is considered that no person is present in the virtual space, but it is unnatural that no person is present in a town, which might make it unrealistic. It is possible to make images in which when the game players collide with people, they pass through the people, but undeniably such images are unnatural.
In the case that the free drive in the town is enabled, the game players might be lost, and it is necessary to indicate to the game players directions to destinations. In this case easily understandable direction indications are necessary.
Furthermore, race game apparatuses do not provide game players with life like driving sensations. Accordingly, there is a need for race game apparatuses which provides game players with a more realistic environment.